The invention concept as herein described, relates to cassette storing boxes which are used for containing and storing cassette tapes such as video cassettes as well as audio cassettes.
Cassette storing boxes are known in the art and such storing boxes have been standardly formed of plastic material. Such prior art cassette storing boxes were not easily disassembled. Additionally, when transporting or storing the prior art cassette boxes, such were found to occupy a large volume of space which was found to be uneconomical. Additionally, such prior art cassette boxes were not readily stackable since there was no removably securable engagement mechanism between consecutive boxes.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention concept to provide a cassette storing box for audio or video cassettes which would obviate and mitigate the above-referenced disadvantages of the prior art cassette storing boxes.